


Vid: All You Need

by Kass



Series: Vids [18]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Stargate Atlantis, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Multi, Vids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is all you need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: All You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Sheafrotherdon! I made you a present! You are awesome beyond the telling; I hope this vid brings you some small fragment of the joy you bring every day to me and to everyone in fandom who knows you.
> 
> Thanks to Lamardeuse for help with clip-finding, and to Sanj for sharing my squee.

**Embedded vid:** \-- password is _forsheafrotherdon_. 

 

(Or: stream [at vimeo](http://vimeo.com/77920241).)

**Lyrics:**

Love, love, love,  
love, love, love,  
love, love, love. 

There's nothing you can do that can't be done.  
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung.  
Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game  
It's easy.

There's nothing you can make that can't be made.  
No one you can save that can't be saved.  
Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time  
It's easy.

All you need is love, all you need is love,  
All you need is love, love, love is all you need.

Love, love, love,  
love, love, love,  
love, love, love. 

All you need is love, all you need is love,  
All you need is love, love, love is all you need.

There's nothing you can know that isn't known.  
Nothing you can see that isn't shown.  
Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be.  
It's easy.

All you need is love, all you need is love,  
All you need is love, love, love is all you need.

All you need is love (all together now)  
All you need is love (everybody)  
All you need is love, love, love is all you need.

**Download:** from [my vids page](http://www.trickster.org/kass/vids.html).


End file.
